Memorias de Hanami
by SoraLove
Summary: Alguna vez al tenido un Deja vu esa sensacion extraña de haber vivido algo, por que hasta un genio como itachi puede experimentarla al menos una vez en su vida Itasaku


_Memorias de Hanami_

_Por.-SoraLove_

* * *

><p>Cuando era pequeño me había contado que muchos de mis compañeros de la academia tenían un <strong>Déjà vu<strong>, es como vivir algo que ya habías experimentado con anterioridad pero no lograbas recordarlo hasta ese preciso momento; ahora me siento en dentro de un gran recuerdo previo que conforme pasan las horas me gustaría quedarme en el para siempre. Recién había comenzado a atardecer cuando me encontré en la orilla de un río pensando en lo único que mantenía ocupada mi mente

**Sasuke**

Pude susurrar, después suspire al pensar en el futuro incierto de mi Estupido hermano menor, mientras cambiaba los vendajes de mis heridas en el antebrazo y torso, no era tarea fácil pero solo yo podía hacerlo. Dentro de unas dos semanas volvería donde los demás de akatsuki para recibir ordenes de nuestra nueva misión, siendo un tipo como yo…estar solo es un lujo que solo podía darme pocas veces al año por este nuevo estilo de vida, si es que puede llamarse así. No estaba muy lejos del país de fuego por que aun que fuese en presencia me gustaba sentirme cerca de "casa".

**¿Estas herido?**

**¿Ah?**

Estaba completamente perdido en mis pensamientos que ni me percate de que había llegado una mujer, quien observaba preocupada mis heridas…por primera vez sentí que esto era algo que ya había había ninguna orden establecida que dijera que podíamos relacionarnos con extraños fuera de la organización pero a mi no me gustaba hacer amistad con nadie, solamente vivía para llevar a cabo mi plan trazado años atrás aquel por el que me aleje de konoha y me uní a Akatsuki.

**Estoy bien no se preocupe**-dije amablemente ocultando las nubes rojas de mi gabardina, de la cual me había desprendido con anterioridad al llegar al río

**Esos vendajes están mal puestos-**continuo la mujer-**si los aprietas así te ocasionaran una lesión y mas sangrado ¿supongo que no quieres eso? **

**Por favor no se entrometa**-dije con rudeza antes de levantarme y dispuesto a alejarme fui reprendido por esa extraña "chiquilla"

**Verdaderamente no puedo creerlo**-frunció el seño-**Soy una ninja medico y no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada delante de un problema como este, sin duda mi maestra no me perdonaría una oportunidad así**

**¿Oportunidad?**

**Siéntate que yo me encargo del resto**-sonrió

Hacia muchos años que nadie me sonreía con tal sinceridad como aquella chica de cabellos rosas, desde que me volví perseguido, las miradas solo era de desconfianza, temor y odio. No dejaba de pensar en que esa chiquilla la había visto hace mucho en otra parte, después de todo ¿Quién puede olvidar a alguien pelirosada?

**¿Tienes nombre?-**pregunto mientras quitaba mis vendas y sacaba otras de una pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo

**No tiene importancia**

**Vaya que seco eres**-comenzó a curarme con Chakra, fue una sensación muy calida-**Conozco a alguien parecido a ti pero tu tienes unos ojos mas amables**

**¿Amables dices? Debes estar mal de tu vista**

**Para nada**-volvió a verme directamente-tus ojos son amables y con algo de nostalgia por eso me acerque a ti

**¿****Así que te inspiro confianza?**

De modo rápido utilice un genjutsu para mostrarle una visión en la que estaba encima de suyo con una kunai apunto de atravesar su garganta, de no haberlo hecho de seguro ella continuaría interrumpiendo mi meditación. Ni me moleste en usar mi sharingan por que con una simple ilusión podría desarme de esta molesta chiquilla ¡Que ingenuo fui!

**¿Terminaste ya?-**dijo juntando sus manos a forma liberarse del genjutsu**-No tengo mucho tiempo, debo regresar a la aldea y este tipo de cosas no funcionan conmigo**

**Hmmm**

Me quede quieto, había gastado energía inútilmente, además ella me estaba curando además de vendarme correctamente, Supuse que no debía hacer nada mas, parecía una Kunoichi confiable. Me sorprendió el hecho de que curo mis heridas de manera casi inmediata, cicatrizó muy bien y además me sentía un poco mas tranquilo a su lado. Teniendo la mente tranquila comencé a fijar en sus hermosos ojos brillantes que hacían que su mirar fuera calido; incluso con un perfecto desconocido como yo no hacia gesto de incomodidad ¿Qué hacia una chica así deambulando en las afueras de la aldea, tan lejos e indefensa?

**¡Listo, Shinobi-san!**

**¿shinobi?**

**Como no quieres decirme tu nombre te diré así, por que a juzgar por estas heridas es obvio que eres un ninja como yo**

**Entiendo, Gracias por esto, debo irme**

**La aldea esta hacia el otro lado ¿No pensaras pasar la noche en este bosque cierto?**

No tenia por que darle ninguna información, ya era demasiado que haya perdido mi tiempo en un solo lugar y conocido a esta mujer. Camine adentrándome al bosque para perderla pero ella seguía detrás mío, no tengo intención de seguir soportando este acoso, ¿quizás es hora de ponerme serio? Pensé pero luego ella se puso enfrente de mi y saco de su mochila una caja de almuerzo y me ofreció con una mueca de pocos amigos

**¿****Esto me gano por ser amable, que me ignores?**

**Debo irme**

**Como sea, por lo que veo vas a seguir tu camino a pesar de que pronto anochecerá y hay muchos ladrones en estos alrededores**-suspiro-**Los hombres son unos testarudos**

Le sonreí, cuando la vi molesta había perdido todo su aire de mujer madura y centrada, parecía solo una niña haciendo un berrinche verdaderamente adorable aun que no aparentaba mas de 15 años sin embargo antes me había dado la impresión de que era una chica de mi edad.

**No creas que es una comida casera hecha por mi**-se calmo-**después de todo eres un extraño y no te daría algo así, Shinobi-san**

**Lo supuse ¿entonces que es?**

**Una orden de Dango**-sonriendo**-son realmente deliciosos los compre en konoha mi aldea hace poco pero creo que tu los vas a necesitar mas que yo… son hanami dango si me preguntas son mis favoritos**

**¿Hanami dango?-**reaccione impresionado al ver esos tres colores, de una típica comida servida en los días en que se contempla los cerezos…

**Quizás esos dulces puedan alegrarte un poco y quites esos ojos de tristeza, después de todo esta fechas son para celebrar lo hermoso de la vida y…**

…**Sakura… las flores de sakura que caen delicadamente en los corazones de quienes vienen a observar este evento-**dije casi como si supiera lo que ella iba a decirme, fue un impulso tan fuerte

**¿Ah? Como sabias que yo iba a decir eso… es algo que mi madre me dijo cuando pequeña-**sonríe-**quizás sea una expresión conocida ¿verdad?**

**Eso debe ser, nuevamente gracias debo irme**

**Esta bien**-se voltea-**cuídate shinobi-san**

**Tu ****también…Sakura**

Antes de que volteara sorprendida yo ya me había esfumado entre la oscuridad de esa noche con la certeza de que ese **Déjà vu** era justificado, por que no era la primera vez que yo veía a esa mujer

* * *

><p><em>Hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando aun vivía placidamente en konoha y era un ANBU caí mal herido no muy lejos de nuestra base por una imprudencia mía me habían lastimado la pierna derecha levemente, estando en ese lugar cerca la entrada al bosque vi a una pequeña niña pelirosada recogiendo unas flores, quien sin miedo alguno se acercó a mi y mirando curiosa mi mascara me pregunto<em>

_**¿Estas herido?**_

_Un enorme listón rojo enmarcaba su dulce rostro, la mirada calida incluso ahora puedo recordarla a pesar del tiempo, por eso me resultaba tan familiar todo esto, Ella me puso una flor en el cabello y sonriendo dijo que si me sentía mejor, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Me quite la mascara y le mostré mi rostro sonreído haciéndole creer que gracias a eso yo me había curado._

_**¡Que bueno!-**__después buscando en su pequeña bolsa que traía en su manita izquierda saco un pincho con 3 bolitas de dango de colores rosa, blanco y verde-__**Toma son deliciosas**_

_**¿Qué es?-**__en aquel entonces no conocía dicha comida, ni la había visto_

_**Hanami Dando**__-sonriendo y me las puso frente a mi__**-Estos dulces puedan alegrarte un poco…**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**Como estamos en fiestas de hanami mi mamá me dio muchas pero ya estoy llena-**__dijo tocando su estomago__**-así que puedes comerlas**_

_**Esta bueno-**__en realidad no mentí, eran deliciosas_

_**Mi mama dice que estas fechas son para celebrar lo hermoso de la vida y las flores de sakura que caen delicadamente en los corazones de quienes vienen a observar este evento-**__puso cara de confundida__**-no lo entiendo muy bien pero es lindo por que yo me llamo SAKURA así que me gustan estos días**_

_**Tu eres hermosa como las flores de tu nombre-**__acaricie su pequeño rostro__**-y sin duda al caído delicadamente en mi corazón…**_

_**¿he?**_

_**Cuídate si, búscame cuando seas mayor… quizás podríamos salir un día**_

_**¡Esta bien!**_

Me contesto con su inmensa inocencia, esa pequeña niña era una aparición para mi sin embargo jamás pensé volver a verla, me cuestionaba mientras caminaba, sin duda un poco de felicidad habito mi alma en ese instante como si el hielo que tengo dentro de mi hubiera sido derretido un poco, me sentía contento después de muchos años volvía a sentirme de esa manera. Quizás de haber sido otra mi suerte me hubiera quedado en la aldea y de seguro la habría buscado hasta encontrarla y hacerla mi esposa pero no tiene caso pensar en este momento en lo que pudo ser me conformo con este recuerdo vivido en mi alma

**¿verdad, Sakura?**

* * *

><p>Soralove: después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir, esta vez un one-shot de itachi y sakura espero les guste, sin mucho que decir por el momento mas que me encanta escribir otra vez<p> 


End file.
